Alice's Feline
by magikedforyou
Summary: Bella isn't human and comes to Forks looking for some peace and quiet.  Alice was just plain ol' blown away and fell head over heels. Alice/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story I have written please keep that in mind.**

**I don't own the characters!**

**This is a femslash story between Alice & Bella story, if you don't like than leave!**

Alice's POV

I saw her the first time in a vision. I didn't know who it was but I knew what it meant. She was mine, totally and completely mine. I could picture her in all her glory, those chocolate brown locks that tickled the bottom of her shoulder blades, pouty lips placed delicately on a heart shaped face and vibrant blue eyes that stared straight into the soul. I wanted to hold her in my arms while we swayed to the music playing. I wanted to kiss her perfect lips. But most of all I wanted to stare into her eyes and tell her that I loved her. Oh, God I love her so much. I want to claim her, make her mine. Tell the world that she was mine, all mine.

I just had to leave the house, Edward was getting on my last nerves. He kept trying to see into my head, jeez you can only sing all the national anthems so many times before you start getting sick of it. But thankfully Edward got distracted by Emmet and Rose, so I could just sneak out. They all knew that something was bothering me, Esme definitely knew something but she was totally like a mother and didn't push too hard. Edward on the other hand is such an annoying brother, always wanting to know exactly what is going on at all times, ahhh it is so annoying! Thankfully Rose and Emmet knew when to butt out of my business and didn't bring it up every five seconds and they helped me escape Edward by giving me a chance to escape. I ran to the woods to go in hunt in peace and well that's when everything started to happen.

Bella's POV

_Stupid woods, they keep going on and on and on. Don't get me wrong, it's really beautiful, but after being surrounded by trees for a whole week you need to talk to someone. Wish I had Rachel with me, she could make me laugh right now, but had to sever all my ties up in Canada, apparently I don't age well. Haha, don't age well, I don't age at all!_

_Sniffffffff_

_Sniff_

_Sniff_

_Oh, that smells delicious, just like. ._ .

Alice POV

I ran through our woods looking for some prey. Jumping over a few trees, I neared a clearing where there where some deer. As I crept forward, I was startled out of my musings by a rustling. Crouching low to the ground, I looked over and gasped by what I saw. There in the morning sun was a creature beyond anything I have ever seen. I should have run but my body leaned forward as my eyes drank in its beauty. A dark brown coat covered a powerful frame that was at least as big as a horse maybe even bigger. Gasping, I took another step forward wanting a better view of this magnificent feline.

"What are you," I whispered as my feet carried me closer and closer. Its head whipped around and pinned me with its icy blue eyes. Every step it took towards me, my eyes grew a fraction wider until I was breathing in its breath. Our eyes meet and I drowned, they pulled me in and didn't let go. Starting to shake I realized I was staring down a feline that was bigger than me, and from the looks of it she could be a cousin of the La Push kids.

"Oh, No" The world started to go black as my body sunk to the ground.

Bella's POV

_Oh, No is right. What am I going to do with an unconscious vampire? I just wanted to get a good whiff of her so I knew what she smelt like, and she just fainted on me. I think she fainted on me? Do vampires even faint anyway? What if something is wrong with her? What do I do? What do I do? _

Morphing back into my human form I pick up the small vampire and start running back to my den.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

The first thing that I noticed when I came to was the rock that I was lying on; if I were human it would have been very uncomfortable but since I was not it was just there. Slowly opening my eyes I took in my surroundings and saw that I was in a cave. You could fit about five people around the fire cramped and four people comfortably. There was a backpack on the other side of the fire with a folded blanket on top of it. Looking around I saw that the feline was not in sight and started to get up to look around when I heard her.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan."

There stood my beauty. My vision did not do her justice. Her chocolate brown hair begged me to run my fingers through it; those glorious shiny strands would look darker against my pale fingers. Her eyes seemed have lost some of their vibrancy but they still stood out and called to my soul to fall in them. My eyes traced down to her lips, her gleaming white teeth came out than and bit down on her bottom lip before she opened her mouth. Oh, how I would love to feel those beautiful lips against my own, they looked so luscious. It seemed that I had stood there too long just staring at her because she decided to start talking, well rambling more like it, and I hadn't even got past her face yet.

"Well, It doesn't look like you hit your head or anything. Even if you did it wouldn't have done anything to you. You know, because you're a vampire and everything. You know I have never known a vampire to faint, like you did. Are you okay though? I mean even if you're a vampire you fainted, so maybe hitting your head is a bad thing. Shit, I didn't think about that. Is the rock to hard, you can have my blanket to lie on if you want. I can . . ."

Deciding to stop her rambling, I reached out my hand, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Yes, I am okay and no I don't need anything, Thanks for asking anyway."

Finishing up my introduction my eyes scanned the rest of her body quickly and saw that she was beautiful, nice lean muscle under pale skin. Looking back up to her face, I saw that it had changed to a nice blush that had started to creep lower along her neck and under her t-shirt. _Oh, jeez did I want to know how far that blush really went, I wanted to trace it with my tongue and see if I could make it spread even farther than it already had. Oh, god do I want her, like right now on this rock; if I just touched her maybe I could convince her, and maybe a kiss for good luck._

Clearing her throat, Bella took two steps toward me and took my hand in hers. The heat from her leaked into my hand and set my dead heart to a beat that I knew nothing about, yet I hanged on to her for dear life. Whimpering I grasped that hand like a life line and decided that I didn't want to let go for anything.

"I better bring you home, I bet someone is missing you."

"Nobodies waiting for me, no one at all, not a single creature." I practically shouted silently begged her to believe me and whispered hoping for her not to hear me, "but I bet a few of them might be worried."

Jerking her hand from mine she practically yelled, "There's more than three vampires in this area."

_Ahhh, she let go, why would she let go of me? Didn't she like me?_ Glancing down at her hand, my eyes shot up to look at her face. _Wait, did she just say vampire? She said vampire, how did she know what I was! Omg, she said vampire before, during her spiel didn't she? _

"How'd you know what I was?"

"Well, your pale, cold, pretty golden eyes, sharp teeth, and you were about to take my prey," she giggled.

Completely forgetting about the whole her knowing what I am and kinda wanting to show off I laughed back at her, "Your prey? I was about two seconds away from draining that buck. And what were you going to do give that big deer a hug?"

"I'll have you know that I just got back from eating that big deer, and he's nothing more than a pile of bones and a head now," Bella harrumphed, trying valiantly but failing to keep a frown on her face.

"Really, are you a bigger badder predator than me?" I teased to her, starting to feel comfortable in her presence.

"Yes, now let me get you home before I eat you too," she said as she turned around and started to walk away from me.

Bella's POV

Looking over my shoulder I saw that Alice was still standing in my cave with her mouth gapping like a fish, so I decided to be slightly mean and took off running. Pretty soon I heard her little feet pitter-pattering behind me, as she slowly caught up. In no time we were standing in the clearing were we first meet. Looking at her and really noticing her beauty for the first time, I felt both pulled to her and yet pulled away. Not trusting myself I took a step back and bowed. Looking up at her beneath my lashes my voice lowered, "Goodnight m'lady." I promptly turned away and ran back to my den.

"Better come rescue me again tomorrow, Bella!" her voice rang out.

As I approached my den I could not stop thinking about Alice and how she was just a moment ago here. I could still smell her and visualize her lying on my floor. That small lithe body stretched out and her milky white skin contrasting dramatically against the rock she was lying against. Her black spiky hair didn't contrast with her skin but instead enhanced it and made her even more ethereal like. Those lips that begged to be covered, and her smile which was definitely contagious. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I dug my favorite book out of my rucksack, and began to read it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, don't expect me to always update this quickly; it's just that a buddy of mine wanted the next chapter up and I promised her I would update it tonight.**

**Thanks for your reviews.**

Alice's POV

Edward greeted me right when I stepped into the house. He thinks that he is all special being the first child of Esme's and Carlisle's but really he's just a spoiled little boy with awful hair. Even though he is the first child he is definitely not the oldest. Edward is a little over 150 years old and forever being stuck at the awkward age of 17. You could say that he was the pretty boy of the family, standing at about 5'8'' with perfect hair and a smile that could disarm practically any human girl. I, on the other hand was the oldest of the children being over 200 years old and in a perfect 19-year-old body. Rosalie is the goddess of the family and is both blessed and cursed with her good looks. She is slightly older than Edward, beating him by five years; Esme found her near New York and took her in immediately. Rosalie found Emmet 20 years later and turned him on the spot because he was so wounded, they fell in love right away. Only Edward and me were left to find a mate, and I think I just found mine.

"Reminiscing Alice?" Throwing his head back to smirk at me while playing video games with Emmitt. Thankfully he wasn't digging really deep otherwise he would have found out that I had met a shape shifter. Saying goodnight to my brothers I danced up the staircase in search of my sister. Knocking on her door I was immediately granted access.

"Alice, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Closing the door behind me I slowly made my way towards her and plopped down next to her with a sigh. Pulling up my legs to my chest I let out another sigh and glanced over at Rose. Setting down her magazine and turning her body towards me she gave me her undivided attention while I fidgeted under her gaze.

"Alice, is there something you want to talk about?" Glaring death rays at me, she finally backed down and sighing she grabbed my hand and pulled me over. Wringing my hands I looked up at Rose, thanking whatever God was out there that Edward's ability was lacking and that we had excellent insulation, and opened my mouth.

"Rose, I think I found someone. I mean she was just there all of a sudden and she was soo nice. She brought me back to her place, I think, and asked me if I was ok, because I fainted on her. And she was soo beautiful. She had pretty hair, and her eyes sparkled like sapphires. She was so cute! And her giggle, don't get me started; it started stirring something inside me. I want to make her laugh and smile. I want to . . ."

"Alice, calm down honey." Breathing in and out in a nice slow breath, I tried to get my body back under control as Rose watched on in amusement.

"First off let me be the first one to congratulate you on finding someone special. Second off I think you should talk to Carlisle about you fainting even though you probably just fainted because you were so giddy."

"Thank you, thank you. Now all I need to do is convince her that I'm hers and that she's mine, but that wont be to hard because she's a shape shifter and I heard that they are quite possessive about their mates. Oh, I can't wait for when she realizes it, we'll be together forever. And don't worry I'll talk to Carlisle but there is nothing wrong with me."

"She's a shape shifter?" If I could have smiled any bigger my face would have split in half. Rose looked on in fascination as I started to dance around the room singing Bella's name out loud. I skipped out the door upon hearing Carlisle enter the house and made my way to his office.

"Alice, what can I do for you?" Making my way into his office I sat down and watched Carlisle get settled into his chair. Glancing around the room I could see all my old paintings hanging on the wall depicting all the old places we have lived and all the old diplomas we had collected over the years. Clearing his throat, Carlisle leaned back and waited for me to answer his question.

"Well, you see I met someone today, well it wasn't just someone. I think that she is my mate. And, well, when I first saw her I was hunting and she was in her cat form because she was also hunting and I kind of fainted into her arms. Well, not in her arms but that would make a good story for later. Don't you think?"

"Alice, what am I going to do with you?" Sighing he looked off into the distance as he pinched his nose and sighing again.

"Carlisle, there is nothing wrong with me I just fainted because I got too excited. I am totally fine. Bella even took care of me while I was out of it."

"Alice, I just want to make sure you're all right, but you look fine. Nothing is bothering you is there, everything is normal and everything right?"

"Well, know that you mentioned it I haven't had a vision since I fainted into Bella's arms."

"Just make sure that your visions come back and if they haven't in a few days than tell me and we can go from there. Other than that I don't think anything is wrong with you." Nodding I got up and thanked Carlisle for his advise before heading out the door.

"Oh, and Alice, I do think that would make a great story for latter on." A smile on my face I skipped out of that office floating on air as I made my way downstairs to share the news with the rest of my family.

"Hey Alice, what you so happy about?" Ah, Emmett you have to love him, he tries to keep up with the language of the day and half the time fails. Leaping over the back of the couch I landed gracefully onto it right in between Edward and Emmett.

"So, Alice I heard that your mate is a shape shifter. Doesn't that creep you out a little bit? We didn't always get along with their kind." Thankfully I was pulled into a vision.

_"Alice, do you know anything about shape shifters?"_

_ "Yes, I know some stuff I am over 200 years old."_

"_Well, when we meet our mate we imprint on them and we can't leave them, we have to be near them for the first few years." Sighing she took a step towards me and than another one and another one until she was just inches away from me. _

"_I imprinted on you"_

"_What"_

"_I imprinted on you. Now kiss me" Her lips descended upon mine. Once, twice, three times did her lips brush up against mine. _


	4. Chapter 4

**My train ride was delayed and plus the ride is kinda long so i had plenty of time to write a nice long chapter for you guys, Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I walked through the woods making my way to the clearing that I would meet Alice in. I was about five hours early, I read about a chapter in my book before I couldn't stand it any longer and went to wait for Alice. I could have tracked her scent if I wanted to but I didn't want to look desperate even though I really wanted to see her again. I figured out that I had imprinted on her about half way through chapter 5. My body all of a sudden seized up making it difficult to breath and my heart started to pick up speed and in no time it was going twice the speed it usually goes at. My inner beast was bursting at the seams trying to get more of Alice's scent from the air surrounding me into my lungs; I wanted to take a bath in her scent. My inner beast also wanted to mark her as mine and drench her in my scent as well, and if it had it's way I would be drenching her in my urine, so I fought it. Taking deep breaths I started reading out loud trying to calm my inner beast down with my voice, it didn't work that well. I was now on my way to wait for Alice hoping that when she did show up I would have just went to the bathroom so I wouldn't disgrace myself.

Uncurling myself I blinked open my eyes to greet the morning sun that was now gracing my body. Getting up I stretched out and glanced around the clearing, not expecting to see anything, I did though. There on the edge of the clearing was a wolf, not just a normal wolf but a shape shifter like myself. He looked rugged and smelled even worse, like he had just rolled around in garbage. Eyeing him up he looked young and scrawny; I could easily over take him. Wanting to play around and give him a taste of what a real shape shifter could do I decided to let him be the first one to take a shot. Sitting down I kept my eyes peeled on him as he gathered up the courage to face me.

Sitting there for half-an-hour I decided to take him on headfirst because I didn't want Alice to show up and have to deal with him, I wanted all her attention, and no one was going to take it from me. Pulling back my lips I let out a hiss quieting up the surrounding forest. Starting up a deep warning growl that vibrated up my chest and out my mouth I stood up and showed him how big I was. Not getting the response I was looking for, I started to stalk my prey even though he could see me. Getting a few yards away from him, I let out another warning growl, and only getting him to cock his head in return. Feed up with him and his attitude I lunged at the bastard.

Hisses and snarls escaped my mouth as we traded blows, me getting in more than him. Giving a rather hard blow to his side with my claw he staggered a few feet giving me the opportunity to grab him by the scruff of his neck. Growling deep and low I slowly put more and more pressure down on his neck as he struggled against me. Getting a lucky blow to my leg my jaw loosened slightly giving the wolf a chance to escape. Getting irritated I was about to finish the wolf off when Alice stepped into the clearing and gasped. Too caught up in how perfect Alice was I forgot about the wolf that I was currently fighting. Staring at her the wolf caught my attention as he went after her instead of me. That move got me seeing red and I let loose the raging animal inside me. Just three short leaps and I had caught him; running my claws down his back creating eight long groves down his back he let out such a wail that I knew I had destroyed him. As he crashed into the ground I grabbed his throat between my teeth and tore it out, his cries ceased immediately. Glancing up I saw Alice still standing there with her mouth open and her eyes screaming uncertainty. Wanting to go and comfort her I took a step forward intending to walk over to her but the wolf's leg twitched. I knew logically that he was dead but since I had let out my inner beast it was still controlling me, and it wanted that thing torn apart. And tear him about I did, ripping his legs off and than gutting him, my inner beast purred in delight.

Alice's POV

I left an hour early to go to the clearing because I was so excited to see my Bella again. Getting close to my destination my ears perked up upon hearing a fight. Hissing, snarling, and growling were soon the only thing I heard as I raced toward the clearing. Every step closer to the clearing was every step closer to this fight and I began to fear that Bella was injured. Breaking through the tree line I got an unexpected view of Bella about to tear off the head of a La Push wolf. Getting Bella's attention was easy seeing she immediately looked over at me the second I stepped into the clearing. But that wasn't the best idea because the wolf immediately took off towards me. I stood there frightened wondering if I should risk the treaty by attacking the wolf or if they were breaking the treaty. Before I had decided what to do Bella leaped onto his back and ripped him open before she tore out his throat. Uncertainty swept over me as I wondered if I could run over and envelope her in a hug without getting my head lopped off. Taking a step towards me, answering my silent question she immediately turned around and started to dismember the dead wolf.

Confused out of my mind and not knowing what to do, I took a few steps toward my left and promptly sat down leaning against a rock. After a few minutes of watching Bella take care of the wolf she turned toward me, and what I saw tore away at my heart. Her head bowed in shame as her eyes swam in guilt. Taking cautious slow steps toward me she finally arrived at my feet and promptly fell to the ground with a huff. Looking up at me she ever so slowly inched her way up so her head lay in my lap. Running my hand from her nose to her neck she let out a soft purr. Taking that as a compliment, I started to run my fingers through her fur wherever they could reach. Bella seemed to love it so much that she moved her lower body closer to allow me more access. Running my hands down her shoulders I let out a gasp as I found a gash. Scared now for my potential mate my hands hurriedly ran over her fur searching for more wounds, I came up with a total of five.

"Bella, you need to change back so we can get your wounds looked at." My voice came out in a hurried rush, to scared to think properly. Getting more nervous as the seconds ticked by and Bella still hadn't changed, I started to beg her to change back.

"Bella, you need to change back now. Please change back so I can see the wounds. Please, please, please change back." Nodding her head yes, I saw her fur melt away into nothing as her bones re-sewed themselves back into her human form. And to my surprise I got a naked Bella sprawled across my lap in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Alice" Grinning she started to stretch out as my breathing quickened until a gash on her stomach split open and started to bleed. I started to fuss over her when I saw the wound closing rather slowly.

"Um Alice. I could really eat something right now."

"What? Now?

"Yeah, I heal faster when I'm full."

"Ok, I can take you to my place and Esme can make you something. What do you like? We have eggs, bread, ham, noodles, and other stuff too, if you don't like those. We also have five different kinds of pop, milk, orange juice, apple juice, and grape. If you want I can go to the store and . . ."

"Alice, I don't need human food. I need meat, preferably living but I could make do with recently dead."

"Oh, okay a living animal coming right up." I took off into the woods with one thing on my mind, where are the deer?

Bella POV

Lying back on the grass I waited for Alice to come back with my meal. I looked over my wounds and didn't think they were that bad, a few of them were long but none were deep. That wolf had just gotten scratches on me compared to what I was used to; my blood had already clotted and if I didn't try to impress Alice any more they wouldn't re-open. I looked around at the destruction of the clearing that I created and felt guilty all over again. I didn't want Alice to see me as a monster, fighting in front of her. What did she think of me_? I wanted her love but what if I screwed it up by acting like a monster in front of her. Oh, God I have to eat in front of her what am I going to do? Maybe I can get her to look away while I eat or ask her to leave. No, no, no, I can't ask her to leave. I will just have to explain it to her before I dive in. Oh, her she comes and yum she brought me a doe. Ahh, she's the best ever._

"Here you go Bella. A still living deer." A deer was stuck in a chocker hold in her arms as it struggled to get away.

"Alice I need to talk to you before I eat, so you can snap its neck so you don't have to hold it any more. But you are doing a great job of holding a deer."

"Bella, I really want you to eat, but if you really want to talk I guess we can." Snapping its neck she set the doe down and started to walk towards me but I stood up stopping her in her tracks. Smiling I made my way to Alice putting a slight swagger in my step. Watching her eyes grow big and her breathing increase I knew she was affected by my body. Being naked was normal for me and Alice seemed to appreciate it. Her eyes graced my body starting at my face and trailing down to my feet, stopping at certain points on my body that set my blood boiling.

"Alice do you know anything about shape shifters?" I was going to tell her about me, going to spill me heart out to her.

"Yes, I do know some stuff. I am over 200 years old."

"Well, when we meet our mate we imprint on them and we can't leave them, we have to be near them for the first few years." Taking a deep breath I walked closer and closer to her until I was right in front of her and let out the breath I was holding.

"I imprinted on you"

"What?"

"I imprinted on you. Now kiss me." I leaned forward and lightly pressed my lips against her letting her pull back if she wanted to. Not getting much of a response I kept lightly pressing my lips against hers waiting for a reaction. Suddenly she leaped forward and mashed her lips against mine. Wrapping my arms around her I let her take control of the kiss and took a backseat just enjoying the way her body pressed up against mine. Licking and nibbling at my bottom lip I finally opened up and let her explore my mouth, if her arms weren't around me I would have collapsed onto the ground as our tongues started to duel it out. Finally pulling back to suck much needed air into my lungs I stared into her golden eyes as she stared into mine.

"I think you should eat that deer before it goes bad and than we can talk."

"If you promise I can kiss you like that after I'm done eating than I'll eat."

"You can kiss me when ever you want." Grinning I pulled her back into me and pressed my lips against her hard. My tongue plunged into her mouth ravishing her and leaving her speechless as I took a step back and changed back into my cat form. Giving her one last glance I stepped around her and walked over to my meal. Looking down at it I leaned over and started to gorge myself on deer meat, tearing into its belly and eating its organs first before I moved onto the muscles. Finishing up I padded over to where Alice was laying and stretched myself out next to her changing back into my human form. Looking up at her I wiggled over and wrapped myself around her before falling asleep letting my body heal itself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully you like this chapter, sorry it took awhile, I didn't know were to go with it.**

Alice's POV

Bella lay curled up against me for a long time; the sun was starting to set before she stirred out of her slumber, giving me a long time to think. I thought back to a week ago when I was happy but not at the same time. It wasn't just an act of happiness because at times I really was happy, but at the same time there was sadness that seeped into every aspect of my life. And than yesterday it was like I was alive again for the first time a couple of centuries. Bella made me feel alive, she made me want to dance and sing and have a smile on my face all the time just for her. She blew my whole world away when she looked at me in her cat form and when it formed back together she became the center of it. I didn't know why or how but Bella became my everything in just a few short minutes and now her I was a day later completely smitten with her running my fingers through her hair.

Smiling I looked down at Bella as she began awaken. I started at her feet noticing how rough they looked and the little scars that were scattered across them. My eyes traveled upwards taking in her strong calves and her muscular thighs. I stopped when I reached the apex of her legs and marveled at the sight before me wanting to feel how soft the hair was down there and to see how wet I could make her. Wrenching my eyes upward I scanned over her toned stomach taking in her marvelous six-pack and stopped at her breasts. They rose and fell along with her breathing and all I wanted to do was to place my hands on them and feel how soft they really were and run my thumbs over her rose dusted nipples. Seeing her breathing increase I cut my breast ogling short and brought my eyes up to her face to take in her full lips and watch those eyes open up.

"Hello, there sleepy head. How was your nap?" Looking up at me through bleary eyes she yawned showing off some sharp canines as she stretched her body out. Not being able to help myself my eyes followed her muscles and watched her whole body stretch than curl up against me yet again.

"mmm, your soo comfy, I don't want to move." Laughing I stroked as far down her back as I could reach before coming back up and doing it all over again.

"You have to get up Bella, we can't spend the whole day here. Besides I want to go back to your hosue and hang out."

"Really? You want to come back to my cave? Why, what ever shall we do?" Looking at me with a dangers glint in her eyes she got up and pulled me to my feet with a hand. Still holding on to my hand she pulled me towards her until we were flush together and not even air passed between us. Looking down at me her lips descended until they where a mere millimeter away from my waiting lips.

"You smell soo good Alice." Than her lips fell upon mine and we started a delicate dance. After a minute or two she started to nibble and lick my bottom lip begging for entrance, that I was all to willing to give. My hand slid down her back to rest at her hip pulling her ever closer to me while my other reached up into her hair. Her hands mirrored mine but they seemed itching to go somewhere they shouldn't. Pulling away I looked up into her flushed face and groaned at what an idiotic thing that I was going to say.

"We need to talk" It looked like I just kicked her puppy. Her whole face fell from one that was walking on clouds to one that was walking with the broken hearts. Her eyes lost their sparkle and her shoulders slumped as she took on a defeated look.

"Its not that bad, I just need to know some things before we take it to the next level." And the sparkle was back, I think I just found Emmet's twin.

"Do you mind if we go to your cave?"

"Not at all princess but let me have a kiss for good luck." Running her hands through my hair she clamped down and yanked my face up as she crashed her lips onto mine, thrusting her tongue into my mouth. The next second she was gone leaving me speechless and at a loss as to why she would do this to me. Catching her scent I took off after her and in no time we were running side-by-side.

In a few short minutes we were standing outside of Bella's humble home. Going in it looked just like it did yesterday, a small cave with a few homey touches, a fire pit and a blanket. Waiting until Bella sat herself down I couldn't help but go over and sit myself right on top of her. It was just too tempting, she was just too sexy, and she was completely naked. Wrapping her arms around me she spread her legs out so I could sit in between them. I leaned back into her as my hands found a comfortable spot on her thighs and her lips found a nice spot to nibble.

"How about we make these question's funner?" Nodding my head yes her hands took action as they began to trace circles into my stomach.

"The rules are very simple. Every question I answer I get an article of your clothing."

"What about me what award do I get for answering your questions?"

"Baby, I'm already naked but if you want an award I'll give you one. How about every answer you give you can have another body part to touch. Deal?"

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's POV

"What are you?"

"I am a shape shifter. I turn into a big panther." I reached down and untied my sneakers, taking them off one by one and setting them off to the side before placing my hands back onto my legs. Looking up at her I smirked before I asked another question.

"How did you become a shape shifter?"

"Isn't it my turn to ask a question?" Shaking my head no I waited until she answered my question.

"Ok, well about 150 years ago I was born to Renee and Charlie, and even though it was practically unheard of my mother and I left Charlie. My mother told me stories of creatures that were half human and half animal when I was a young girl. On my 16th birthday I found out that those stories were in fact real and not made up. It was very painful and hard for the first four years because I was still growing and changing constantly because I had no control over it. After ten years my mother left me saying that our kind live in solitude and that she would stay in touch. She calls every week or so." I felt kind of bad for rewarding such a good answer with just taking off my socks but they were the next thing that had to go so Bella just had to suck it up. Thinking I could get away with one more question, I asked it.

"Have you ever met anyone else that was like you?"

"Yes, and only one was friendly. Apparently we are not exactly a nice race. Now I get to ask a question. Hmm. Why did you faint the first time you saw me?" I pulled off my gloves quickly so when I got to touch Bella I could do it unhampered by cloth.

"Well, I don't know exactly but I have a few ideas."

"And those ideas would be?"

"You blew me away sweet heart. You scared me but at the same time I was drawn in. My body couldn't take it so I fainted." Bella placed her hands in mine and let me slide my fingers in between hers, I continued to play with her fingers while she asked me another question.

"I like that answer. And my second question would have to be how did you become a vampire? And this time you get my arms."

"I was turned in the early 1800's. I don't remember that much but I do remember that I was in a mental institution." My fingers quickly laid claim to their new found territory as the danced their way up her arms, creating goes bumps in their wake.

"Why were you in a mental institution sweetie?"

"I have visions. I can somewhat see the future, it has to be a clear concrete idea though, it can't be a spur of the moment thing."

"Can you see what I want to do?" My breath hitched and I looked back up at her eyes.

"Yes."

"Well that was two questions so you get my face and legs." My hands immediately feel to the sides of me and started to draw circles into Bella's legs.

"Have you ever encountered vampires before?"

"Yes, I have. There not the most pleasant memories I have but I came out on top so there not too bad. My first lesson I learned from vampires was that you guys have very sharp claw like fingers and my second would be that I'm faster and stronger." I slowly brought my hands up to my shirt and grasping it at the bottom I yanked it up over my head, careful not to hit Bella in the head with an elbow. Once my shirt hit the floor her hands were on my belly stroking it and rubbing it before they lessened their ministrations to just drawing circles against my skin. She was so absorbed in my stomach that I had to remind her it was her turn.

"You get the next question Bella."

"That's okay you can have the next one." Smiling to myself and knowing she just wanted me undressed, I decided I was going to milk her for some answers before I gave up more cloths.

"Ok. How does imprinting work?"

"Well, each person get exactly one imprint and once you get that one person you will never be with anyone else. You will not be able to leave them for approximately the first twenty years and even after that time period it is still difficult to leave your imprint. You find your imprint by looking into their eyes that is how we imprint by looking into their eyes. We will die for our imprint and try our hardest to make them happy. You become our everything." Taking my hands off of Bella's legs I brought them to my pants only to have Bella take over. She deftly unbuttoned my pants and slides the zipper down before she asked me to stand up. Getting up I stood facing away from her so all she saw was my backside. Bella's breathing quickened as I hooked my thumbs into my jeans and swiftly yanked them down before I kicked them off to the side. I stood there an extra minute so Bella could get the whole picture of my backside before I sat down again and placed my greedy hands on her thighs.

"I'll take the next question for my breasts. Do you have enough room were you live for me?"

"Are you asking me if you can move in because if you are I should warn you about my siblings. Edward is a pain in the ass and Rosalie will be very protective, we don't need to worry about Emmet thankfully. Esme and Carlisle will be happy to have you join. And if you move in I could clear out a small space in my closet for you but we need to go shopping because you need clothes. But there's definitely space in the house and my family for you." I sit there awhile thinking if I should add anything else before I am startled out of my pondering. Bella had apparently gotten impatient and had moved her hands up so one was making designs on my hip and the other was inching its way up to my breasts. Remembering where I was and what was about to happen my sex clenched in excitement as my breathing increased. I quickly swiveled around and claimed my prize by bringing my mouth down upon a waiting nipple, my other hand snaked up her stomach to lay claim to the other one. Bella moaned my name as her hands clamped down upon my hair keeping me at her breast. Upon smelling Bella's arousal my panties dampened noticeably. Bella's nostrils flared upon smelling my scent and immediately one of her hands went down to my hip to help me grind into her.

"Bella, do you love me?"

"Oh God Yes." Reaching around behind me I unsnapped my bra only to have it ripped off of me the rest of the way by Bella. She than lowered her head and caught an excited nipple between her teeth and preceded to make me wither for her. I could barely take it Bella's mouth was on my nipple as her hands guided my hips into her stomach smearing her with my juices. My hands clawed at her shoulders as I moaned her name into the cave.

"Take me!" Bella immediately ripped off my panties before plunging two fingers into me. I screamed as I rode out wave after wave of pleasure. Every time I tried to reciprocate Bella took me again until I stopped trying and let her take me again and again until she collapsed from exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

I woke up lying across Alice with my fingers still in her and her taste still on my tongue. Remembering last night when I took Alice over and over again and how she trapped my fingers insider her and wouldn't let them go. Alice's fingers stroked my hair as I slowly extracted my fingers from her and placed them on her thigh. Tilting my head I got an eye full of her nipple in all of its pink glory. Capturing it in my mouth I started to suck, Alice's breath hitched as her fingers gripped my hair before pulling my head up so our tongues could dance.

"You don't get to have all the fun my darling." Rolling me over she claimed my mouth as hers as her tongue laid victory. Her hands quickly slid down my body and clamped onto my breasts. Alice locked her fingers onto my nipples and began to roll them in between her thumb and pointer as I moaned in excitement. My sex quickly got soaked as her lips trailed down my neck to lock onto my pulse point. Groaning I arched my back to try and get her move south as my fingers tried to find purchase on the rock floor. Her lips slide farther south before meeting a nipple and gladly taking it in. Starting a soft sucking motion her other hand began to play with my other breast. Looking up at my lust covered eyes she grinned wickedly before her hand slithered down to grasp my rocking hip.

Alice pulled my hip into hers and before I knew it we were rocking back and forth together. Needing to feel her lips on mine I pulled her up again and met her lips. Gasping I tore my lips off hers as her finger slide into my juices parting my nether lips apart. Looking down, Alice positioned herself on top of me so when we moved our clits would slide against each other. My hands flew to her ass as she ground herself against me making me buck and wither against her. Lifting herself up slightly with her arms she used her leverage to start pounding against me making me cry out in ecstasy as I came against her.

"Now I need to taste you, so hold on while I rock your world." Her lips immediately attacked my clit as a finger gently slides inside me. Grabbing onto Alice's hair for an anchor my hips started to undulate against her.

"More, Oh God More!" Smiling she eased two of her fingers into me and continued to pound away as she drank my fluids.

"Harder! Faster!" Alice took all of her fingers out letting me moan in dissatisfaction before she rammed into me with three fingers. I was barely holding on, my head and upper shoulders the only thing touching the ground while Alice fucked me mercilessly. Curling her fingers she hit a soft spot that made me scream out loud. Noticing my welcomed reaction she continued to pound that spot repeatedly until I came withering on her mouth.

"I don't know how you do it but you make me feel whole."

"Me to, Bella, me to."

"Now about your family, how do they feel about public displays of affection?" Her tinkling laughter filled my ears as I drifted off into a short catnap.

**And this is the END, sorry this chapter was short but I'm not feeling up to writing recently and I thought I owed it to all of you to at least finish with some sort of ending that might satisfy you. Alice and Bella have started a relationship and even though Bella hasn't met the family I am sure nothing too horrible will happen.**

**I wrote this piece because I was slightly bored but also because I love the idea of Bella being a magical creature before she meets Alice the vampire. And since there isn't a lot of writing in that area I thought I would write a short story and add it to the pile.**

**Thanks for reading this story and hopefully you liked it.**


End file.
